The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus.
CCD (charge coupled device) solid-state imaging devices and CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) solid-state imaging device are in widespread use in digital cameras and video cameras. These solid-state imaging devices are roughly classified into two groups in terms of the direction of the light incident on a light receiving unit.
One of them includes solid-state imaging devices that receive light incident on the front side of the semiconductor substrate on which a wiring layer is formed. The other group includes the so-called back-illuminated-type solid-state imaging devices that receive light incident on the back side of the semiconductor substrate on which no wiring layer is formed.
These solid-state imaging devices have a light shielding film for blocking light between pixels to improve sensitivity and prevent color mixture. There is a demand for a solid-state imaging device with further improved image quality and sensitivity and with further suppressed color mixture. Further miniaturization will degrade the overlay accuracy between layers, especially between a light shielding film, color filters, and microlenses, with a significant effect on the color mixture.
To reduce the height of the solid-state imaging device and to improve overlay accuracy of the light shielding film and color filters, a light shielding film for reducing the color mixture with the adjacent pixels is formed on the same plane as the color filters in the solid-state imaging device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-85755, for example.